


One Day

by ElSun



Category: Witchblade
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The day begins....





	1. Chapter 1

“A mass cleansing of The Earth has begun.” A voice from a “dream” echos in the back of my mind. I know four days passed after Cal was murdered. The idea that I wasn’t in my own mind bothers me. I care I do but realist know one is going to believe this object on my arm is alive.  
Not to mention it’s a branch ripped from the tree of life. What the hell dose that mean... My partner Mcarty is to close can’t use company time to duck off to pursue this. As for the little weasel at Talismen.  
Well that is another avenue I can’t let out of my sight. Then there is Danny, now that has to be the second most disturbing thing. I kno he’s dead but he’s talking to me...  
The thoughts in my mind are stalled as I slip into Witchblade mode. I never take it off. I know why now. And so dose he. I’ve been taking him now for a few days. I had seen him before. Around town, but for the first time I noticed someone that wasn’t a Vic.  
He shoulda been all over the world not stuck in this sespool of life. This is not really why I am tailing him. If my little dream was real then that Danm branch just tapped this hapless soul.  
There is something else there what I don’t know but it nags me. Enough that I’m walking over now working on my line.  
TBC....


	2. One Day

This is a frigging bookstore the guy is sitting something in a cup. Reading and in truth this is weird. I don’t think much of anything other than when I sit down and they look up. The expression is serious and then we both are stopped with visions of lamb blankets and a small cottage and roaring fire and sex.  
My breathe hitches and we both are stalled in our movements. As my eyes begin to focus I am staring at his mouth and for the longest time I am hoping that this one doesn’t die.  
“You seem to need a drink. Have some of mine.” He pushes the beverage towards me reaching out I know he sees my arm. I know this because we both have the same thought.  
“The branch.”  
This is that moment when I don’t need Danny to tell me someone has built time machines and been spinning the Universe out of whack. Nor do I need to be told that using the Blade to correct this problem to turn back time could cost me my memory because I know he will always be there.   
TBC...


End file.
